


Beach Nights

by alien_lord



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Beach Sex, Bondage mention, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Oral Sex, Penetration, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Sex, bored, desperation sex, marooning, sex slavery kink, stockade sex mention, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth are marooned on an island, and find a supply of rum. Jack shares the rum with her, and she gets a little fiesty, and it turns Jack on.





	Beach Nights

Jack and Elizabeth had been marooned on the island, left to survive on the tiny chunk of rock with a few palm trees and some sad. Elizabeth had been trying to make a plan to get off the island, but Jack wasn’t bothering. 

“There’s no use, sweetheart-“ he called after her condescendingly as she stamped through the underbrush a little ways away from the beach, looking for some way to escape. “We’ll have to wait – and hope-“ he hiccupped, “Someone comes to rescue us-“. He swirled the rum in the bottle and took another long sip, shifting in the sand.   
The sun was starting to go down on the horizon, tinting the sky with pinks and red. “Com’in have a sit”. He called over to her, she was still frantically looking for boughs to make into a raft. 

“I’m not just going to give up, Jack-“ she shouted, “I didn’t come to this island to die-“

About an hour later, Elizabeth was sitting beside Jack on the beach, having given up. 

“Here-“ he offered her the bottle of rum, “It’s not so bad-“. It was that bad. Jack was aware he’d only been rescued because of bootleggers, but he also saw that there weren’t any recent drop offs to the island, so chances were slim anyone would be back in the next two-three days. Which is when they would die of dehydration if no one came along.   
It didn’t take very long for Elizabeth to get drunk off the rum. She’d only drank once or twice before, and her tolerance was low. She flopped onto her back on the sand, cheeks pink and mouth slightly parted. She propped herself up on one elbow and looked at Jack. 

“Y’know- you’re not as bad as you make it seem-“ She slurred a little, and giggled. “I think yer’ kinda nice, even.” Her bright blue eyes watched him, her delicate features making Jack want to just gobble her up. He knew that Will was sweet on her though, and he didn’t want to hurt his friend. 

Jack shook his head. “I’ll disappoint you, I’m sure-“. He brushed a piece of beaded hair out of his face. “Don’t set me up to fail”. Jack was feeling maybe a little sensitive after the days events, and she was making him feel things he didn’t want to acknowledge. 

Elizabeth ignored him, reaching for the bottle of rum to have another drink. 

“No more for you-“ Jack told her, snatching the bottle away. He felt if she drank more she was going to start crying, and then he’d have to console her, and the whole evening would be ruined. 

“Give it back-“ she snapped, “It’s not your rum-“. Her eyes darted from him to the bottle and back again several times. 

He squinted his eyes and shook his head, “I found it, and shared it, so yes, it’s basically mine.” He shrugged nonchalantly and added, “However, as I pirate, I don’t much care for traditional ownership, other than I have claimed, said rum.” He jiggled the bottle at her, and laughed. 

Elizabeth tried once more in vain to snatch the bottle from him, but once again he was too quick for her. 

“Give it to me, Jack-“ she whined, her cheeks flushed with blood and her lips damp. He shook his head, “No- no more for you-“. 

Uncorking the bottle, he took a long drink, just as Elizabeth lunged for the bottle. He managed to get the cork back in so it didn’t spill, and tussled with Elizabeth over it. The sand wasn’t a good place to wrestle, and he managed to roll her off of him, and onto her back. 

“Just let me have some rum, Jack-“ she whined, a little uncharacteristically, her lips pushed together in a pout.

His thighs pressed against hers, her slim body tucked underneath him. He felt a stirring low in his stomach, and he wasn’t sure if it was the rum that made him want to fuck her, or just how desirable she was. She had gorgeous features, and hair that looked like silk. Even covered in sand she was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. While Jack was distracted, Elizabeth took the chance to swipe his leg with hers, and then flip him over, climbing on top of him. Looking up at her, Jack could feel his erection pressing against his thigh, he tried not to move, hoping she couldn’t feel it. 

“I win-“ Elizabeth told him, reaching down and snatching the bottle, uncorking it and having a long drink. Her thighs squeezed his legs tightly, and Jack could feel her firm butt rubbing against his boner. He tried to ignore it, shifting his head from side to side.   
“Yes, you won-“ he sighed, “Now, off-“ he gestured for her to move. 

Elizabeth grinned, one hand still clutching the rum bottle, and placed the other hand on his chest to steady herself. She slowly rocked her hips back and forth, grinning down at Jack. 

“Did I excite you, Jack?” She licked her lip and looked down at him. She bounced her hips a little bit, knees digging into the sand. “Do you want to fuck me?”

The sun was setting and cool air blew in off the water, Jack felt her ass grinding against his dick, and he couldn’t contain himself anymore. Like a starving man at a banquet, he rolled her over onto her back, yanking the front of her shirt open to expose small, perky, breasts. She didn’t wear a corset anymore, but Jack kind of wished she did, he’d fuck her till she passed out from lack of air. He didn’t care about Will at this moment, all he cared about was fucking her. 

Leaning down, he took one of her nipples in his mouth, gently sucking on it, grazing his teeth over the delicate skin, watching it spring to life under his touch. His dick pressed against her inner thigh, and he yanked the front of her pants open, undoing the string that kept them closed, and pulling them down. Elizabeth looked up at him, with horny, booze filled eyes, and enjoyed his touch. Her skin was beautiful, like a porcelain doll, and he ran a hand over her blonde bush, feeling the dampness from her pussy soaking through the hairs. 

“I wish I could tie you up-“ Jack snarled, biting a trail down Elizabeth’s neck to her chest. “Put you in the stocks and fuck you there-“ just the idea of her locked in the stocks, naked, her pussy available for him to cum in, made him want to explode. He definitely had a kink for typing people up and abusing them. What the point of being a pirate if you weren’t putting women in the stocks and fucking them?

“Oh Jack-“ Elizabeth moaned, as he slid his fingers inside of her, gently bucking her hips to make his fingers go deeper. 

“Does Will make you feel good?” He asked her, rubbing her clit gently, while fucking her with his fingers, enjoying how warm she was. He couldn’t wait to slide his dick into her.   
She shook her head a little, “He wants to wait till we get married-“. Her eyes were dazed with arousal, and her mouth stayed half parted. Jack wanted to fuck her mouth, watch her choke on his dick, but right now he was preoccupied with her pussy. 

Jack grinned a little, “Of course he does-“. Will was weak for not taking her as soon as he could. 

Shoving her legs apart with his knee, he moved so that his face was near her pussy, and opened her up with his fingers before he pressed his mouth against her clit. She arched her back as he sucked and licked her, kissing her and sliding his tongue inside. She bucked against him, cries of pleasure ringing out over the island as he ate the soul out of her, through her pussy. Eating pussy was one of Jack’s favourite things, he didn’t stop or slow down as Elizabeth screamed in pleasure.

Jack didn’t tire of eating pussy, and after a long while, her legs grew stiff, and she screamed, long and desperate, her hands clawing at his hair and shoulders, leaving deep scratches in the skin, bucking her hips up into his face. He didn’t stop, and she came with a shudder. Not finished, he straddled her, giving his dick a few quick strokes, before sliding it into her dripping pussy. 

He didn’t wipe his mouth before he kissed her, but Elizabeth didn’t mind, pressing her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself. He thrust a few times in missionary, before pulling out and flipping her over without saying anything, and fucking her pussy from the back. 

There was something about fucking someone from behind that turned Jack on immensely. Hand balled up in her long blonde hair, he ran a hand down her back, looking at how her ass cheeks moved as he fucked her pussy. Grabbing and squeezing her butt cheeks, he pulled them apart to watch himself sink in and out of her tight hole. He wanted to fuck her ass as well, but he’d do that later. Right now, the only thing he wanted was to cum inside of her. Jack refused to pull out when he was having sex, he didn’t care. He probably had ten or more bastard kids running around out there, but it didn’t matter to him. If he was lucky, he’d make Elizabeth pregnant with his bastard too. 

He yanked on her hair, and slapped her ass with his free hand, causing her to gasp, and buck her hips back on him a little bit. Jack bit his lower lip, and slapped her again, causing her to gasp out, and then moan, lifting her hips higher so he could penetrate more. 

“You like that you little whore-“ he groaned, leaning forward so his mouth was by her ear, slowly rolling his hips into her. “Does Will know you’re such a dirty whore? Desperate to be fucked?”. The beads in his hair clicked against each other as he thrust, and besides their moans, and the sound of the water, was the only noise you could hear on the island. Jack wanted to knock her up, he had an uncontrollable urge to fuck her until she was pregnant, and then keep fucking her with her fat baby belly. He wanted to see her belly jiggle underneath her as he fucked her from behind. After she’d had the baby, they’d do it again, and again. The only thing he wanted her for was sex. 

“Oh God, Jack-“ Elizabeth moaned, her hands clutching the sand in front of her, as Jack slammed into her from behind, avoiding answering his question.

“Does he know?” He reiterated, wanting her to answer him. Grabbing her hair, he yanked her head back, fucking her so hard her eyes rolled back. “Tell me what a whore you are-“.  
Elizabeth moaned, “I’m a whore, Jack- I’m your whore. You own me-”. He couldn’t even imagine all the things he was going to do to her once they got off the island, because now he wanted to get off the island so he would be able to ravish her body in depraved ways. Her little hips quaked as he fucked her with all of his energy, slamming into her. “I need you to cum in me, Jack-“ her voice was lusty and the way she said it sounded so desperate, and so raw that Jack couldn’t help but cum with a shudder and a choked gasp. He filled her up with cum, and slowly pulled out, watching as cum spilled out of her vagina, and rolled down the inside of her thighs. Elizabeth’s head lolled onto the sand, and she laid there, gasping for a while, trying to catch her breath. 

Jack rolled onto the sand, chest heaving. Glancing beside him at her little pussy, covered in his cum, his dick twitched again, blood already flowing back into it for another round. Shoving her legs apart a second time, Elizabeth gasped as he shoved himself back in her, squirming under him, she was so exhausted and out of breath, and she knew that Jack wasn’t going to stop fucking her until she was a drooling, crying, mess. She didn’t mind though, she was so enamored with his dick that she wanted him to fuck her till she cried. The only thing she was possibly interested in right now was being Jack’s sex toy, and letting him breed her pussy.


End file.
